Séries d'aventures laissées sous silence
by Saidry
Summary: Séries d'OS sur des petits evènements presque futiles de la vie quotidienne...
1. Chaque fois que tu soupires

**Chaque fois que tu soupires**

Voilà un petit quelquechose qui me trotait dans la tête depuis un sérieux moment. A l'origine, je voulais en faire un drabble, mais trois choses m'en ont empêché: 1.j' aime pas compter, 2.j'avais la flemme de compter, 3. compter les mots, ça me prend vraiment la tête :)

Sinon je pense que j'en mettrais d'autre, vu que j'ai pleiiin de p'tites choses dans la tête... sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Ichigo lisait un magazine allongé sur son lit. Presque tranquillement. Depuis une bonne dizaines de minutes dejà, Rukia, assise sur la chaise de bureau la faisait lentement tourner sur elle-même, produisant un son aigus et insupportable.

-Non mais tu vas arreter ton boucan, oui? lui lança-t-il enfin, un brin furieux.

La jeune brune, qui reçu l'attaque de plein fouet, se retourna, outragée vers le bureau où trônait deouis un bout de temps crayons et carnet de dessin.

En soupirant, Ichgo reprit sa lecture.

-Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu soupires, tu éloignesun peu plus le bonheur de toi? expliqua doctement la brunnette qui sétait rapochée.

-Mais où est-ce-que tu es allée chercher ça?! répliqua la jeune homme surpris par sa soudaine apparition. Et escends de mon lit.

Dans un livre... très interessant, répondit Rukia tout sourire en se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers son trône.

-N'empêche, à chaque fois que ça arrive, toi, tu es là... toujours un peu plus près,murmura-til pour lui-même, les yeux dans le vague.

-Mmh, tu disais?

-Rien.


	2. Regardera, regadera pas

**Regardera, regardera pas**

Voila pour le chapitre deux. Encore une petite chose sortie de mon esprit déraqué.

* * *

Pour une fois qu'il avait du temps libre et qu'il n'avait rien envie de faire, Ichigo s'était installé devant la télé et zappait à la recherche d'un praogamma un temps soit peu intérressant. Il tomba sur une chaîne qui annonçait une émission spéciale sur... les lapins. Le présentateur de dévoiler tout ce qui devait être su pour les amoureux de ces petites bêtes et plusieurs photos défilaient pendant qu'il annonçait le menu.

A sa vue, Ichigo s'empressa de zapper, en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

-Ca commence! s'écrièrent derrière lui une Rukia et une Yuzu aux yeux remplis d'étoiles

Raté.

Il fit mine de ne pas les avoir entendue et continua sa partie de zapping.

Les deux filles avaient accourues.

-Ichigo!

-Ichi-nii! quémandèrent-elles ensemble.

-Oui? répondit l'intérressé en se retournant, feignant l'innocence.

-Remet-la, l'émission sur les lapins...commenca Rukia en pointant la télé du doigt, d'un air autoritaire.

-... s'il te plait? ajouta timidement la jeune soeur.

-Et en quel honneur? demanda-t-il d'une voix où l'on sentait poindre l'agacement, j'était kà le premier, non?.

Pour argument purement puéril.

-Je veux la voir, cette raison devrait te suffire, repondit la brune.

Réponse puérile.

Le jeune homme s'était levé et toisait à présent la Shinigami de toute sa hauteur.

-Lapinomaniaque! lui lança-t-il en ultime défi.

-...Lapinophobe! cracha Rukia énevée de perdre autant de l'émission qu'elle attendait depuis plus de trois jours déjà.

-Ichi-nii, commença Yuzu qui avait assisté à l'échange sans intervenir, s'il te plait, juste pour cette fois.

Ichigo paru enfin se rendre compte de la présence de sa petite soeur. Il la regardait, encore abassourdi par la réplique de Rukia. Quelquechose atira son regard dans les cheveux de Yuzu.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait spécialement acheté et mis une barrette en forme de lapin, elle devait donc y tenir, à son émission. Il capitula.

-Ouais, c'est bon pour cette fois, de toute façon, j'avais des trucs à faire... Et il s'interrompit lorsqu'il s'apperçu qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'écouer, ses interlocutrices scotchées devant le téléviseur. Il sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête de désolation. "_Lapinopobe, moi?"_

Lorsqu'il fut sortit de son champs de vision, Rukia donna un petit coup à Yuzu.

-T'as vu, je t'avais dit que ça marcherait.

La fillette lui répondit pas un sourire.

-Donc, tu peut me rendre ma barrette, maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main, sourire commercial plaqué sur le visage.

Lorsqu'il repssa par la salon pour sortir, Ichigo remarque que sa soeur avait les cheveux détachés, la barrette avait disparue. Il s'en alla avec la legère impression de s'être fait avoir.

* * *

"Lapinomanique" est un mot que j'ai trouvé dans le profil d'un mangaka est qui m'a fait sourire.

J'ai demandé à une amie de m'en faire un petit quelquechose, et je m"y suis mise moi aussi.

"Lapinophobe" est ce que m'a répondu une autre amie quand je lui en ait parlé.

Merci à toute les deux pour m'avoir inspirée.


	3. Les nouveaux élastiques

**Les nouveaux élastiques**

-Dis Hirako, tu les trouves comment, mes nouveaux élastiques?

-Moches, répondit celui-ci après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la cheveulure de la sale gosse.

-Comment? Repète un peu§ menaça la fillette en le tabassant dejà.

Mais comme sa victime était HS, elle entreprit de chercher qeulqun d'autre.

-Dis, Kensei, est-ce que je suis belle? demanda-t-ee d'une voix qui permettait pas la négative

Le vizard fixa pendant quelques secondes les énormes fraisesqui retenaient ses couettes et se demanda comment elle pouvait ne pas avoir honte de se balader avec des trucs de gamin sur la tête.

Il reprit la lecture de son magazine sans rien ajouter.

Ce petit manère dure le temps qu'il fallu a Hiyori pour questionner tous les vizards.

A ce moment-là, la fureur que la fillette retenait tant bien que mal était à son comble.

-Vous n'y connaissez rien d'abord! cria-t-elle avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre, les énormes fruits toujours plaqués sur son crâne.

A cet instant, tous furent soulagé (elle n'aavait pas décidé de les réduire en miettes), et tous pensèrent:

"Mouais, belle de loin, et loin d'être belle"

Pour celui-là, j'ai pensé que pour s'attirer un petit compliment de la part d'Hirako, Hiyori tenterait quelquechose sur son apparence, qui aurait totalement foiré...

On va dire qu'elle a essayé de prendre exemple sur Yuzu pour les motifs


	4. Pour un premier anniversaire

Pour un premier anniversaire

**Pour un premier anniversaire**

Cela faisait presque une demie-heure qu'ils étaient dans la pâtisserie, à lorgner sur les étalages de gâteaux délicieusement décorés. Kurosaki senior avait envoyé son cher fils ainsi que sa troisième fille choisir un gâteau pour son premier anniversaire, qu'ils avaient d'un commun accord fixé à sa date « d'adoption » (ou plutôt de squattage permis).

Rukia regardait d'un air renfrogné de superbes pâtisseries recouvertes de fruits de toutes les couleurs. Elle boudait depuis qu'Ichigo avait refusé d'acheter une énorme pièce-montée (au prix lui aussi énormément remonté).

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux (nan, ça va, t'es pas décoiffé XD) et s'approcha de la fille qui l'accueillit d'un regard assassin.

-Rukia, je t'ai déjà que pour ça, c'est pas possible, fit-il en montrant du pouce le gigantesque gâteau blanc derrière lui. Tu pourras l'acheter le jour de ton mariage, mais pour un anniversaire…

Rukia esquissa un sourire.

-Comme c'est mon premier anniversaire , je voulais que tout soit parfait,…mais bon, puisque j'aurais le même à mon mariage…j'attendrait, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Regarde, on a qu'a prendre celui-là, proposa le jeune homme qui tentait de trouver un quelconque sous-entendu aux paroles de son amie, qui elle, s'était stoppé net devant un des nombreux présentoirs.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du gâteau qu'il lui montrait.

-Nan, j'aime pas le chocolat.

-Menteuse !

-Nan, mais je préfère les fraises. Je veux celui-là celui-là, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un somptueux fraisier qui leur avait échappé à tout deux.

Encore une fois, Ichigo se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un sens caché à tout cela. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et repris ses esprits lorsque la caissière lui rendit le très peu de monnaie de sa course.

Dans la rue, Rukia portait la boîte de la pâtisserie comme s'il s'était agit de la couronne royale, un sourire heureux éclairant son visage.


End file.
